Vampire (NBC)
Vampires are immortal undead beings that feed on living blood to survive. Creation Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died so will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be intact and able to function. The order also possess a method of transforming humans into vampires as a form of punishment for defying them. History In the past vampires were activity hunted by religious groups such as the Order of the Dragon till the point the race was all but extinct. Few vampires remained hidden or in deep hibernation. The Order transformed the human Vlad Tepes into a vampire as punishment for defying them in an unknown manner; condemning the man to what they believed a fate worse than death. What the Order did not count on was Vlad's desire for vengeance for the death of his wife and his new found state making him a dangerous foe. The Order managed to some how capture and imprison Dracula in a tomb far from civility. By the time of the series most vampires encountered were weak and feral, treated like vermin by the Order and dealt with as such. With the revival of Dracula (unknown to the Order), vampires begin flocking to London in large numbers. The Order is able to deal with most of them, but are unable to determine what is encouraging the arrival other than a stronger than average vampire somewhere in the city. Interrogation of a captured vampire turns out unsuccessfull and only mock the order and refuse to divulge the identity of the "Master". When the unknown vampire manages to kill the Order's seer's right under their noses, they lose their method of detecting vampires. They realise this along with the presence of the unseen and powerful elder vampire will lead to a swift infestation of London. Physiology Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; be it animal, human or vampire. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. When they are in human form, vampires looks completely normal. However, when they calls upon their powers or when they are thirsty for blood, upper canines grow into fangs and their eyes turn blood-red. Vampires themselves are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. Powers and Abilities The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with enhanced physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. These powers grow stronger with age and consumption of human blood. *'Immortality' - Vampires are immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. Consuming blood will allow them to maintain their vitality. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans. * Super Speed - Vampires are much faster than humans. *'Psychic Countermeasures '- Certain vampires have the power to detect if they are being watched by a Seer and block their sight. Only vampires who have lived more than two or three centuries have this power. *'Levitation' - Vampires are able to float into the air. *'Telepathic Connection '- Vampire sires have a conection with their offspring, allowing them to hear their cries if close enough. *'Vampire Creation' - vampires can pass their curse to others. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Prolonged exposure to sunlight will result in death. *'Dessication' - A lack of blood for a prolonged period of time will cause vampires to weaken and begin to resemble a corpse. *'Iron' - Iron can be used to contain, injure, and kill vampires. *'Decapitation' - Severing a vampires head will result in instant death . *'Holy Water '- When a vampire comesin contact with holy water it will burn them instantly like acid. If poured down their throat, the holy water will kill them. Known Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Dracula on NBC Category:NBC Characters Category:Season One Category:Season 1